Hello again
by WalkTall
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet as a one night stand after a medical conference. Both unknowingly take jobs at Seattle Grace. What follows is the story of how they came to be together. Idea credit goes to Asouth88.
1. Chapter 1

So. This was a story suggested to me by one of my first fans, I'm planning to keep this fic going for a long time. The chapters may not be frequent but it will be ongoing. I promise to update at least once a week. Just a quick note, I am still taking requests for fanfics, Love you guys

Walk Tall.

Arizona was transfixed. She knew she should be focussing on what the woman was saying. But she just couldn't. She couldn't stop staring at those lips, and those curves and those, god, those eyes. She could stare into them for a lifetime.

She was supposed to be here on business, Boston med had sent her to get the situation of Seattle Grace. But she couldn't keep her damn focus!

" c'mon Robbins" she muttered to her self. Suddenly a piece of information caught her ear.

" and so, the artificial lung worked so well, we took him off the transplant list"

As soon as Arizona heard the words she stood up abruptly and shouted at the top of her lungs.

" you left a ten year old child with an artificial lung? What is wrong with you?!"

The Latina simply stared back at her, shocked by Arizona's outburst. But then she regained her composure.

" I can assure you doctor..."

" Robbins. Doctor Arizona Robbins"

" well, Doctor Arizona Robbins. The patient is fine and healthy. Has been for several years now"

Arizona sat down slowly. She had made a fool of herself in front if a room full of the worlds most renowned ortho and peds surgeons. She sighed slowly and clapped politely when Dr Torres finished her presentation.

As soon as the room had cleared, Arizona found herself walking towards Dr Torres.

" Dr Torres, I'm so sorry. I-"

Callie cut her off by raising her hand.

"Callie, you can call me Callie. And don't worry. You're a doctor, I get it. You're passionate and willing to stand up for what you believe is right"

She started to walk away before whispering in Arizona's ear.

" besides, with the staring at me and the passion in your profession, it's kinda hot"

Callie walked away slowly with an extra sway in her hips. That's how you get a hot blonde riled up, she smirked to herself.

...

"Hey Cal!"

" Mark, hey! I haven't seen you in forever! How's my favourite but lifter?"

Mark punched her lightly in the shoulder.

" shut up Torres"

" sorry. But seriously, how are you? Still sleeping with everything that moves?"

" shut up, you know I'm with Lexie"

" yeah I know, I know. My little manwhore is all growed up" Callie teased, squeezing his cheek, laughing when Mark tries to pout.

" so. I heard you completely shot down Dr Robbins when she questioned you. You got guts Torres"

" hey! She was wrong. I was right. Plus, she's into me"

" no way"

Callie just gave Mark a serious nod.

" you gotta go after her Torres! She's awesome. She's what you need after, you know, her"

" nah, too perky. Probably never see her again anyway. She's Boston med. I'm not"

" true" Mark agreed, knowing not to push his best friend.

...

Arizona moaned when Teddy pulled away her duvet covers.

" get up Robbins! Get your ass out of this on call room!"

" what do you want teddy?"

" you're coming to pick up a heart for Joseph with me!"

Arizona sat straight up lightning fast.

" Joseph got a heart?"

" Joseph got a heart" Teddy nodded.

Arizona flew out of the bed and pulled Teddy into a bear hug.

" let's do this!"

...

Callie stopped dead. It was her. Dr Arizona Robbins was standing at the other end of the hall.

" shit, shit shit shit shit" she grabbed Mark and pulled him into an on call room.

" look Torres, you're really hot and all, but I'm involved"

" shut up Mark, she's here"

" who's here?"

" Dr Robbins! That's who!"

" haha, Torres, since when have you panicked about seeing a hot chick?"

That stopped Callie a moment.

" I-I don't know"

" c'mon Torres, it's only my second day here, don't drag me into your crap"

" right sorry Mark, I don't know what came over me"

" I do, you like her, be a man Torres, ask her out"

Mark left the on call room. Callie flopped onto a nearby bed, why was this woman affecting her so much. She'd only known her what, five minutes?

She sighed and slammed the on call room door as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona jumped as a large noise came from down the hall. He turned around to see an exasperated doctor Torres.

As much as she wanted to talk to her, teddy was already dragging her towards the roof. Joseph, a 10 year old boy with heart failure, finally had a potential transplant. Arizona had been treating him since her second year of residency. Once safely strapped in, the helicopter took off.

It took all of an hour to pick up the heart. Joseph went into surgery as soon as they were back. Arizona couldn't help but be nervous. She was wringing her hands in the gallery when she heard a voice from behind.

"Long term patients suck huh?"

Arizona turned around to be greeted by the sight of doctor Torres. Arizona couldn't help but think that she looked even more beautiful than earlier. When Arizona didn't reply. Callie simply asked

"How long?"

"Second year"

"Ouch. He's got teddy though. He should be fine"

"Do you work here?" Arizona asked wanting to change the subject.

"No. I work at mercy west, I was just here for the conference"

Arizona face went red at the mention of the conference.

"About that. I'm sorry again doctor Torres. I shouldn't have questioned you. You clearly knew what you were doing"

"Callie. You can still call me Callie. And I already told you. It's fine. You were protecting a tiny human. I get it. "

For some reason Callie had a surge of confidence. She knew if she didn't say it now. It would never happen.

"How about we discuss it over dinner tonight. My place?"

Arizona was taken aback. Had this beautiful woman really just asked her to dinner?

"Uh. I. Yes! Yes." She got out. Callie just chuckled.

"Well great. Meet me in the lobby and seven. Later, doctor Arizona Robbins"

As soon as Callie left the room. Teddy's voice came over the intercom.

"You do realise this things still in right?"

Arizona didn't care, she was on cloud nine.

"Whatever! Wait. Are you done. Is Joseph ok?"

"All done. Miracle boy is still alive!"

Arizona just squealed and ran out of the gallery. She had an hour to get ready before meeting Callie. Tonight was going to be interesting. Both women knew that Arizona lived in Boston. They both knew that this would be a one time thing.

And neither of them cared.

Callie paced the lobby. Nervously awaiting the arrival of Arizona. Why was she so nervous. Both women knew this was a one time hook up! So why did it feel like so much more? She's known the blonde for all of five minutes. And yet, she felt so nervous around her. Maybe it was her passion. Her determination. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was insanely beautiful?

Callie was pulled from her thought as soon as she saw the blonde bombshell Heading her way. She couldn't stop staring. Arizona had on a simple white shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage. And a shirt black skirt that would make anyone drool. After about a minute. Arizona just smirked.

"Like what you see Torres?"

Embarrassed at being caught. Callie opted for a confident response.

"Maybe. Not sure yet"

"Well I'm sure you will be by the end if tonight" Arizona whispered directly into Callie's ear.

Without speaking. Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and dragged her towards the exit. This was going to be a long night.

AN. I know. I know. I know it's short and late but I can't help it. I'm moving into my new flat soon and life is hectic. I will do my best with keeping up with chapters. Please don't be too mad at me! Love you guys.

WalkTall


	3. Chapter 3

"So. What are you thinking dinner wise?" Callie asked innocently.

"I think we both know I'm not here for dinner. You really are beautiful, you know that?"

Callie blushed and played along.

"So if not dinner. What do you wanna do?" She said, stepping closer and closer to the blond until she was effectively trapped against the door.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Arizona whispered. Callie's breath hitched when she felt Arizona's hot breath on her lips. She suddenly realised how close their faces were.

"Well. I was thinking of spending the evening pleasing a hot blonde"

"Oh?" Arizona replied as she wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck. " do I know her?"

"I don't think so..."

"Well. I don't see her anywhere. I guess your stuck with me"

Callie couldn't take it anymore. She put her hands against the door either side Arizona's head. And she kissed her. It wasn't just a kiss though. It was the type of kiss that made the world stop. The type of kiss that made your heart race and your palms sweat. It was the type of kiss that made you feel infinite.

Arizona felt a pair of hands on her thighs and instinctively jumped up, wrapping her legs around Callie's waist. Callie simply carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Then she stood up. Arizona groaned at the loss of contact.

"Strip" Callie said assertively.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Strip"

Arizona just shrugged and removed all clothing until she was lying on the bed completely naked.

"Good enough?" She smirked at Callie.

"Perfect" Callie replied before stripping herself. Yep. A loooong night.

...

"That was-"

"Yeah. It was"

"How did you-?"

"I honestly don't know"

"Do you have to go back to Boston today?"

"Yeah. I d much rather stay in bed with you though"

"Trust me. I'm a lot more fun than Boston."

"Trust me, I know. People are gonna think I had an accident in Seattle. I'm gonna be walking pretty funny"

"I would say sorry, but I'm not"

"Yeah. You shouldn't be" Arizona replied, getting dressed.

"So. Uh. Bye, I guess"

"Goodbye Calliope"

"What did you just call me?"

"Um, nothing"

"No. You called me Calliope. Only my dad calls me that. How did you know my full name anyway?"

"I may have googled you" Arizona said. Blushing.

"Well. I'm glad we had this consult Doctor Arizona Robbins. I'll be seeing you"

"Goodbye Doctor Calliope Torres"

...

"So. You banged her?"

"Must you be so crude Mark?"

"Yep. So how was she?"

"Mind blowing"

...

Arizona sat alone in her office. That woman. Wow. That woman. Arizona laughed at herself. Normally she would be the 'fuck and forget' type. But not with her. She may be 'fuck' but she was no where near 'forget'. Arizona shrugged. The woman was amazing and beautiful and smart and funny... No. You had one night Z. One night. But what if?.. No. Just then, Arizona's phone started blaring.

"Hello? Doctor webber? You're what! And you want me to..? Well. It's a big decision. Two days huh? I'll try. Yes. Thank you, goodbye sir"

She immediately dialled Teddy's number.

"Hello?"

"Teds?"

"Z? What's up? You sound happy"

"You know Dr Webber?"

"He is the chief of my hospital Z"

"He might not be for long"

"What do you mean?"

"Um. He sorta kinda just offered me the uh, the chief job"

"What! Z please take it. My best friend would be my boss. Omygod omygod omygod omygod!"

"Calm down teds! I don't even know if I'm gonna take it yet. I have a lot here..."

"Oh come on Z, you hate Boston! Dr Ravin is a jackass, your pay is shit, plus you love me, and I'm in Seattle!"

"Ok teds. I. I think I'm gonna do it"

"Yes! Yes yes yes! This is gonna be awesome! You could get me do many cool patients. Ahhh. I'm so excited!"

"Ok. Well I gotta go Teds. Goodbye"

"Bye Z!"

Arizona hung up the phone and took a shaky breath. She was gonna do it. This was happening. She was going to be chief of Seattle Grace Hospital.

That's where Calliope lives...

...

"Doctor Torres?"

"Speaking"

"I'm Doctor Webber. The chief of Seattle Grace"

"Hello sir. May I ask why you're calling me? It's a pleasure to talk to you but I'm currently in surgery."

"My apologies Dr Torres. I will be fast. I would like to offer you the position as head of orthopaedics at Seattle Grace"

Callie didn't even have to hesitate.

"Yes! God, yes! I would love to. Thank you so much sir!"

"It's my pleasure Dr Torres. You start in two days"

"Goodbye Dr webber"

"Goodbye"

The nurse hung up the phone. Callie closed up.

"Later bitches! I have a new job to get to"

...

AN. New chapter goons! Enjoy. Reviews make me happy!

WalkTall


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. So. Before you chase me with pitchforks and torches, let me say this. I am extremely sorry for the wait. But I am back now and intend to update as soon and often as possible. So we'll just see how it goes ok? Cool. Thank you for sticking with me guys. I love you.

WalkTall.

...

Arizona walked proudly down the halls of Seattle Grace hospital. Her hospital. After talking to Teddy, she took the red eye straight to Seattle. She fell in love with the hospital the minute she had met the staff. She could see how close everyone was, nothing like Boston.

The only strange thing she had encountered was Dr Sloan. She had gone to visit the plastics department and had spotted him across the hall. When she went to shake his hand, he simply stared at her wide eyed.

"Dr Sloan?"

Mark shook his head.

"Um. Yes. Hi. Dr Sloan, head of plastics,"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Arizona Robbins the new chief of surgery. I just wanted to assure you that just because I'm here, nothing is gonna change,"

"Thanks Dr Robbins. Say, I heard we were getting some new attendings, is that true?"

"It is" Arizona replied. Nodding her head. "We are getting a new head of orthopaedics and trauma, though I haven't been informed who yet,"

Just then, Arizona's pager went off.

"Oh. That's them now. Gotta run Sloan, keep up the good work!" She said, turning on her heel and walking away.

Mark simply chuckled to himself and tried to figure out how the women were going to deal with the situation.

...…;…

Arizona walked briskly into her office and sat behind the oak wood desk, waiting for the new attendings to arrive. She couldn't wait for them to start. The ortho attending was the best in the country! Wait. Callie was the best in the country... Arizona immediately began pacing up and down her office.

Shit.

...

Callie strolled into Seattle Grace, a huge grin adorning her face. This was it. Her dream job finally coming true. The first thing she did was change into her new blue scrubs and pick up her lab coat, newly embroidered with her name and department. She chuckled to herself. Even the lab coats were better than mercy west. Finally, she made her way to the chiefs office. She knew that webber had left but didn't know who the new boss was.

Until she walked up to the door.

'Doctor Arizona Robbins

Chief of surgery'

The blonde bombshell hat she couldn't get out of her mind was chief of surgery. Callie calmed her mind. If she just asked Arizona to act professional around her, this might actually work.

...

There was a quiet tap at Arizona's office door. Now or never. Arizona slowly walked over to the door, carefully pulling it open. Deciding to try and act casual, she stepped out of the way whilst greeting the new doctor.

"Hi Callie"

"Hi Arizona. Listen. Before we start, I think we should both agree that the night we shared was great, but short lived. I would really appreciate if we could act professional around here"

Arizona felt her heart drop a little and she wasn't sure why. This was what she wanted right. She smiled to cover up her confusion and disappointment.

"Yes. Of course Dr Torres. I couldn't agree more"

She noticed Callie breathe out a sigh of relief and felt slightly offended. Did she really want to forget it that much?

For some reason this seemed like a challenge.

'Callie Torres. I am going to make you mine'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. Sorry for the short chapter. But, I am quite proud of Arizona's speech in this. Also, just saw the first episode of season eleven! I really don't want Callie and Arizona to have another fight

:(. I won't say anymore in case you haven't seen it. Enjoy the chapter!

WalkTall.

After meeting with Owen hunt, Arizona was once againg roaming the halls of Seattle Grace. She needed to find teddy. And fast. Luckily, she saw the cardio surgeon up ahead and jogged lightly to catch up with her.

"Hey Teds!" She shouted, hugging teddy from behind.

"Arizona. Hey!"

"That's chief to you"

Arizona said. Making a big show of the embroidered title in her lab coat. Teddy quickly pulled her into a big hug.

"Woo!"

Arizona just laughed at her child-like enthusiasm.

"Crazy huh?"

"You better get me a bunch of good surgeries Robbins!"

"I will. I will. Teddy, I'm actually having kind of an issue at the moment..."

"Wait! Let me guess. You had sex with the wrong person!"

"Well kinda.. Wait! How did you know that?"

"It's the only thing that happens around here chief. Half of the doctors here hate each other because of who slept with who. You'll need to get used to that pretty fast. Anyway, tell me what happened,"

"Well. Basically- oh shit!"

She grabbed teddy and began to run the other way. Once they were far enough, she stopped and turned to see a terrified face.

"Sorry"

"You slept with doctor Torres!"

"Yeah, wait. How did you know that as well?"

"We just ran from her, dumbass!"

"Oh yeah... Anyway. This morning she asked me to be all professional and stuff but... I kinda like her"

"Ask her out"

"But-"

"Ask. Her. Out. That is my only advice, take it or leave it"

Arizona huffed and turned away. She really hate teddy sometimes.

...

Callie spoke to Mark later that day and got the exact same advice. Both women liked each other but thought the other didn't.

"What am I gonna do?" Callie sighed to herself. Just then, her pager went off.

ALL DOCTORS TO MAIN RECEPTION

Callie's face contorted into a look of confusion. Shrugging, she walked in the direction of the main reception only to be greeted with Arizona standing in front of the doctors.

"Hi guys. So, as most of you know, I'm your new chief of surgery. My name is Dr Arizona Robbins. Now, I get what you all must think of me. Some annoying perky blonde woman has replaced the brilliant Richard webber to boss us around and ruin our hospital."

This earned a small chuckle from the crowd.

"Now. While I do have some ideas, I won't go forward with anything until I get your approval. This is YOUR hospital. I can tell you're like a family here. And I admire that, I think it's amazing that you stick up for each other. So, with it being your hospital, I also wanna know what you want. If you have any ideas, come find me! If you have any concerns, come find me. The last thing I want to say is that these are not empty promises. You are an awesome group of surgeons and deserve to be treated as such. I am here for you and not myself."

Arizona found Callie In the crowd and made eye contact with her.

"You are my people now. I take care of you. All I ask is that you respect when I have to make a tough call. I hope you give me a chance to prove myself.

Right!" She shouted, clapping her hands together.

" Well, we're all busy people! Go save some lives!"

The crowd of doctors gave a huge round of applause, glad that they had someone in their corner.

Callie couldn't get Arizona's words out of her head.

'Give me a chance to prove myself'?

While looking straight at her?

Realisation hit her like a ton if bricks. Arizona liked her! Then Callie started to panic. Her chief of surgery liked her... Oh screw it. Arizona was worth the risk.

"Callie?" Came a timid voice from behind her. She turned to be greeted with a nervous looking Arizona.

"Hi Arizona! Great speech up there, what's up?"

"Uh" Arizona started, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand."I know you said you wanted to be professional and stuff, but you see, I really want to take you to dinner"

Callie smiled. Nervous Arizona was cute.

"Yeah. I didn't really mean that, just nervous I guess with you being the chief of surgery and all. I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Woo!" Arizona fist pumped the air, causing Callie to laugh. "Sorry" she said with a sheepish smile. "You just made me really happy" her dimples popped.

"It's cool. I liked it, see you at eight Robbins"

"Tonight?"

"I kinda don't wanna wait"

"Well. Alright then. See you at eight Doctor Torres"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. Two chapters In one day! What! Yeah, thought you guys deserved it after my slight hiatus. I gave Arizona a bit more of a masculine presence and I am very aware that there are no gender roles in the relationship. So sorry if that offends anyone, I just thought it would be interesting to play around with.

Arizona paced up and down the floor of her new apartment. What the hell was she supposed to wear! Then, she remembered the blue suit she wore for a party she went to a while ago. It was navy blue and brought out her eyes perfectly. Just as she had finished getting changed, she got a text from Teddy.

Wanna hang tonight?- t. X

Can't, date!- z. X

Callie? If not imma kick your ass- t. X

No ass kicking for you then ;)- z. X

Woo! Go Robbins!- t. X

Haha later- z. X

Arizona placed her phone in her pocket and made her way to the parking lot. She grabbed the helmet from the mini-trunk of her motorcycle and drove off, picking up a rose on her way.

She arrived at Callie's apartment block minutes later. Placing her helmet back in the trunk, she slowly made her way to Callie's apartment, attempting to calm her nerves in the process. Once there she knocked on the door three times and waited patiently. Arizona was not prepared for the sight before her when the door opened. Callie was there, in all her glory. Hair flowing evenly down her shoulders, smouldering eyes with black shadow to pair with her plump red lips and dress.

"Like what you see Robbins?"

Arizona nodded and drew the hand containing the rose out from behind her back.

Callie took it in awe.

"Arizona-"

"Before you say it, yes I did have to. And yes I am aware it is cliché, but y'know. Clichés are clichés for a reason" she winked. Callie simply leant over to peck Arizona's cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered. "Now. Let's put this in water and get this show on the road Robbins!"

After putting the flower in a case, Arizona offered Callie her arm and the two walked Down the corridor to the elevator. Once they got outside, Callie was confused.

"I don't see a car"

"We don't need a car"

"Are we walking?"

"Nope"

Arizona led Callie to her motorcycle and got both helmets out of the mini trunk. She noticed Callie's hesitant look and spoke softly.

"I promise you'll be as safe as the president on this with me"

That was all Callie needed. For some reason, she trusted Arizona wholeheartedly. Both women climbed on the bike. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist as they drove off. Arizona made sure to ease Callie into it but slowly sped up as the journey continued. By the end, Callie was exhilarated. When they dismounted Arizona gave her a dimpled grin whilst they removed their helmets.

"Awesome, right?"

"Totally"

Arizona once again offered Callie her arm and led her away from the car park towards a small river.

"Arizona? The restaurants that way"

"We're not going to the restaurant"

Callie gave her a confused look.

"Close your eyes Calliope"

And she did, letting herself be led to the grass beside the river. Arizona uncovered Callie's eyes and the brunette gasped at the sight before her.

There was a small boat with candles all over it. There was a table in the middle with two fresh plates of spaghetti Bolognese.

"Did you do all this? Even renting a boat?"

"I didn't rent a boat, that right there is my escape. This is where I come when the world is too much. I felt the need to share it with you for some reason. But yes, I did do all of this. Something tells me that you are sad Calliope. I know you cover it up but you are. I wanted to show you that you are worth it"

And with that, Arizona took Callie's hand and led her to her seat, pulling it out so that she could sit down before taking her own place. The meal was spent in comfortable silence, the women communicating only with their eyes. Eventually though, Callie spoke.

"Thank you"

"Don't ever thank me Calliope. You deserve this, that is the only reason I do it. And to see naked, of course" Arizona said with a wink.

"Hey! I don't put out on the first date Robbins!"

Arizona held up her hands.

"Who said anything about sex! I'm cool with just seeing you naked"

Callie chuckled.

"Think you're so funny, huh?"

"I don't think, Torres. I know."

Once they had finished the meal, Arizona once again led Callie to an untold location. This time it was a simple picnic blanket with champagne and glasses to the right. Once they were settled, Arizona spoke up.

"You see that star there?"

Callie nodded.

"It's the North Star. The brightest one there is. Oh! And those? Those are the three sisters. And the Constellation of ariah"

" how so you know so much about stars?"

"I loved them when I was younger, my dad taught me every thing I know. He also taught me how to do this."

Arizona whistled a small tune and the birds in the trees echoed it. She turned to see Callie staring at her.

"How are you even possible?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"I mean. You've done more for me in one night than anyone else has done in my lifetime. Why?"

"Like I said, you're worth it"

Arizona leaned over and kissed Callie soundly on the mouth. Callie moved to straddle Arizona as the blonde caressed her back. It was perfect.

After another half an hour of kissing, chatting, laughing and stargazing, the women decided to finally call it a night.

They drive back on Arizona's bike, the sound of the motor calming Callie. Once they reached the apartment block, Arizona once again took Callie's arm and they walked to the elevator. They took the ride in silence. Upon reaching the door, Callie took Arizona into a tender hug.

"I know you said I don't have to say it but thank you Arizona, for everything tonight. It was perfect"

"It was totally perfect" Arizona grinned back.

"Goodnight Arizona"

Callie gave her a small kiss before tuning to walk back inside. She didn't get very far before a pair of arms twirled her around and dipped her. Before she knew it, a pink set of lips were on hers. Finally, Arizona brought a dazed Callie back up.

"Ok, now you can go" Arizona giggled at the surprised look on Callie's face.

"Goodnight Calliope"

"Uh yeah, night"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. I apologise for the shoddiness of this one. I had to write it very quickly. Never the less I hope you enjoy it.

WalkTall.

Arizona felt like she was on cloud nine. She had just gone on a date with a gorgeous woman, and she was the freaking chief of Seattle Grace Hospital! Everything was finally starting to sink in. This was her dream. This was where she was supposed to spend the rest of her life.

She was shuffling and organising papers when there was a knock at her office door.

"Come in!"

Arizona grinned when it was Callie that came through the door.

"Morning chief!"

"Good morning Dr Torres"

"Listen. I have a favour I need to ask"

"And what would that be?"

"See, I met this really hot woman and I was wondering if I could have the night off so I could invite her to a movie night at my place?"

"I see no problem with that Dr Torres"

Arizona grinned.

"Great! I'll let her know"

Arizona's face fell as Callie left. Surely she was talking about her? Then. There was another knock at her door.

"Come in"

The door opened once again to reveal Callie.

"There you are Arizona, I was wondering if you wanted to have a movie night at my place"

Arizona sighed with relief.

"I would love to Callie"

...

"She's perfect teddy! We have another date tonight" Arizona exclaimed.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you Arizona!"

"I know! It's like we've known each other for years, oh, crap, I gotta go Teds. I'm supposed to be meeting her in a half hour!"

"Alright. Alright. Go get your girl"

"Bye Teds!"

"Bye Az!"

Arizona hung up the phone and ran around her apartment. She threw on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and her old Ramones T-shirt before grabbing her keys and running out of the door.

...

Callie heard a quiet knock at her door and immediately jumped up to answer it. She opened the door to find Arizona looking adorably nervous.

"Hey Arizona" Callie beamed, standing aside to let her in.

"Hey Callie" Arizona turned and brought Callie in for a kiss. As innocent as it was meant to be, she ended up pinned against the front door, much like the first time she had visited Callie's apartment. Callie noticed and quickly stepped away. She wanted to take it slow with Arizona. Even though they had already had sex, it was rushed. The next time it happened, she wanted it to be perfect so that she could savour every moment.

"How bout that movie now?"

Arizona pouted but nodded her head and plopped down on the couch.

"What are we watching Calliope?"

"What do you want to watch?"

"I kinda wanna watch a horror movie but I get scared pretty easily"

Callie chuckled and put insidious into the DVD player. She made her way to the couch, sitting against the armrest and motioning for Arizona to come and sit between her legs. She wrapped her arms around her waist before whispering in her ear.

"I'll protect you"

Arizona simply snuggled in closer. Callie knew then that she was in trouble. She was falling in love with this woman.

"Calliope?" A small voice said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a blanket?"

Callie chuckled.

"Of course you can Arizona"

Callie carefully detangled herself from Arizona and walked to her bedroom to grab the blanket off of her her bed. When she came back, however, Arizona was fast asleep, sprawled over the sofa. Callie stood there for a moment, just taking in how beautiful she actually was, before carrying her into the bedroom and tucking her under the covers. She placed a kiss on the blondes forehead before climbing in next to her and watching the peaceful look on her face.

"I think I could be falling in love with you, Arizona Robbins."

...

The next day Arizona woke up in a familiar yet unfamiliar room. It was then that she realised she was wrapped up in a pair of warm arms. She could definitely get used to this. There was no doubt in her mind that Calliope Torres was the one she was meant to be with. She felt the figure behind her stir and make a bunch of cute waking up noises that Arizona couldn't help but giggle at.

"Hey" a husky voice said behind her."what you laughing at Blondie"

Arizona turned in Callie's arms and gave her a sound kiss on the lips.

"You, and how cute you are"

"I am not cute" Callie pouted. "I'm badass"

"That you are Calliope. That you are"

She rolled on top of the Latina, causing her to giggle.

"Callie, I know this is a little bit early. But I really don't want you to be with anyone else. So, um- do you, maybe, um wanna" she was cut off by a finger on her lips.

"I would love to he your girlfriend Arizona," Callie said. Knowing how hard Arizona was trying to say what she wanted.

"Yay!" She squealed and kissed Callie with all she had.

"And you say I'm the cute one..." Callie rolled her eyes.

"I drive a motorcycle" I am not the cute one here" Arizona defended.

"If you say so Arizona."

Arizona simply gave a dimpled smile and jumped out of bed.

"Since you are now my girlfriend, it is my duty to make you breakfast. Stay there, I will be back I ten minutes"

...

A loud beeping and a lot if swearing was coming from the kitchen. Callie jumped out of bed to see what was wrong. There was a flaming pan and Arizona was stood in the corner holding her hand in pain. Callie quickly grabbed the pan with a kitchen towel and dumped it in the sink before turning it on, extinguishing the fire. She then made her way to the blonde.

"Oh my god. Are you okay babe?"

The blonde simply gave her a wide eyed look.

"Arizona?"

Arizona shook her head.

"Sorry it's just- you called me babe"

"Oh, should I not have? I'm sorry, it's probably kinda fast. I just thought-"

"Calliope. Stop rambling I liked it"

"You did" Callie said, reaching for Arizona's hand, causing the shorter woman to shriek.

"Oh shit, sorry! We need to get to Seattle Grace! C'mon"

...

Many of the doctors were confused as to how their chief had managed to burn her hand. But they said nothing, simply offering words of encouragement.

"Yeah, you're not operating for about three weeks there, Blondie"

"Hey! I'm still your chief y'know Sloan!"

"Yeah, but you would never fire me. You are 'the people's chief' after all"

"Is that what you guys are calling me?"

"Yeah! Everyone loves you here Blondie! Some a little more than others" he said, winking at Callie. Callie slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut it Sloan"

Arizona gave them both a quizzical look but said nothing. Once Sloan had finished, Callie and Arizona went back to the apartment.

"Can I get you anything babe?"

"Nah, I think I just gotta wait it out, I love that you call me that by the way"

"I'll call you it whenever you want, babe"

Arizona grinned and pulled Callie onto the sofa with her.

"You're really great you know that" she said before leaning in to give Callie a kiss that she hoped portrayed just how grateful she was to have found her.


End file.
